Joys Of Being A Newcomer
by RaDiCaLmE
Summary: Experience the lives of all newcomers, who have come to join the third tournament of Super Smash Brothers Brawl! What will they get into? Can they handle the time of they're lives finally being accepted as a Smasher?
1. Boarding

_Ok so basically I am working on two stories at the moment, but thought I'd start this now anyway cuz its been in my head for a while! Just so you know, I don't consider Zero Suit Samus a newcomer 'cause....well, she IS samus, who's been a veteran for the past three games! I DON'T OWN BRAWL._

-----

**Chapter 1**

_**Boarding**_

"What can I tell you? It all started like this..."

______________________________________________________________________________________________

_"Captain! CAPTAIN!!" _

_A centurion messenger was screaming at the top of his lungs, as he came scurrying into the small temple. I could tell he had run up to me from behind, screaming about something. The sound of bombs and shrieks were in the background._

_"Captain, we are under attack! Medusa and her followers came from no where, bombing all in sight! A soldier has knowledge that they might be here to capture Lady Palutena! What are your or-"_

_"Shh!"_

_"........Did you just 'shh' me?"_

_"YES, NOW SHUT UP. I'M CONCENTRATING."_

_I felt the Centurion's look gaze upon the mailbox I was focusing on._

_".....You're staring at a mailbox."_

_"Yes, it's a mailbox now SILENCE."_

_"Why is there even a mailbox inside?"_

_"Because if it's outside, and not near me, then I won't know when the mail will come! Now GOODBYE."_

_"But Captain, did you not hear me? Both Angel Land and it's Goddess of Light are in grave danger!"_

_"Your in grave danger if you don't leave, so I'm sorry but you'll have to call back later."_

_"We're not even on the phone!"_

_"YOUR MOM'S NOT ON THE PHONE. __**OOOOOOHHHHH!" **_

_"......Are you on crack?" Before he could get an answer, a piece of the ceiling was blasted off and crashed right next to the soldier. The screams grew louder._

_**"CAPTAIN, I NEED YOUR COMMAND!"**_

_**"YOU NEED YOUR MOM'S COMMAND!"**_

_**"STOP BEING CONFUSING! WHAT COULD BE MORE IMPORTANT THAN THIS OTHER THAN MICHAEL JACKSON'S DEATH!?"**_

_"TWO WORDS, SOLDIER. __**Super-Smash-Brothers-Brawl-Tournament."**_

_".....That was five words. And didn't they not put you in the last two ones anyway?"_

_"Yes, and it was only because they couldn't make my wings despite the fact that everyone still looked like crap in the first tournament."_

_"So what in blazes does that have to do with staring at the mailbox!?"_

_"Because, now that graphics in games today kick much ass, they're OBVIOUSLY gonna let me in this one and send me an acceptance letter. DUH."_

_"You can't just assume that's gonna happen..."_

_"OR MAYBE I CAN, LITTLE SPARTAN. __**MAYBE..I..CAN!!!!"**_

_A scream came as another centurion came flying through the walls, before crashing onto the ground nearby. He lifted up his head, and raised a bloody hand._

_".....Anyone..have a Red Bull...?" Faints._

_**"WE'RE LOSING LIVES ALREADY!!!"**_

_**"LIVES ARE LOST EVERY DAY, NO MATTER WHAT."**_

_**"YEAH, BUT NOT LIKE THIS! **__Why can't you wait elsewhere for the mailman to come? Like maybe, oh I don't know...__**ON THE BATTLE FIELD!!?"**_

_"NO! If I leave now, the mailman might miss me!!"_

_"The mailman always comes, you idiot! Wait, what am I saying? __**HE'S NOT EVEN GONNA COME IF THE FREAKING MAILBOX IS INSIDE!!!"**_

_A crumpling noise ruptured from above suddenly. Still unable to look away from the precious box of mail, I only saw rubble of the ceiling flying down around us. Darkness flew in quickly as the pieces of the ceiling trapped us in. I didn't really care about what would happen to this historic ancient 1,000 year old temple, but only realized that if this mailbox was crushed-then there would be no where for the mail to come!_

_**"I'LL SAVE YOU, BOXY!" **__Just in time, I pulled the mailbox from the ground and rain off clutching onto it._

_**"HEY, WAIT!"**__ I heard the pipsqueak cry as he flew after me. Several seconds later, both of us dived out of the collapsing temple, rolling onto the cloud-like ground. The building was now in shambles, and worst was the armies from the Underworld marching past us! I could've sworn one of them was doing that Hitler salute thing...._

_**"CAPTAIN, THEY'RE MORE THAN HALFWAY TO PALUTENA'S HOME. YOU NEED TO TELL US WHAT TO DO!!"**_

_"Hold your pants!"_

_"I'm not wearing any pants-"_

_Disgusted, I gave him a punch across the face-knocking him out._

_**"YOU SICK NUDIST!!!"**_

_Then from no where, I noticed a newcomer. A centurion dressed as a mailman!_

_"Hey, I'm here with your mai-OMG, WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING HERE!?"_

_"YOU!" I grabbed him by the collar, swiped the stack of letters he held in his hand, and threw him off the cloud we were on. Anxious as ever, I searched through everything in the pile._

_"Bill, bill, bill, nick magazine subscription card, bill-"_

_I stopped at the last one, my eyes dead wide._

_Labeled in gold print was_ '**YOU ARE INVITED.'**_ I teared the paper off, and stared at the print._

**Dear Pit, of the game Kid Icarus,**

**As Leader of all things related to the Nintendo-world wide famous tournaments, Super Smash Brothers and it's second brawl-out Melee, I am proud to have you recognized as a known to the video gaming world protagonist of a series in our next and third tournament, ****SUPER SMASH BROTHERS BRAWL**_**.**_

**Therefore, you are invited to join different battles with many other Nintendo smashers such as yourself! (Beside a certain mercenary and hedgehog). On the ninth of August, you are to report to the Nintendo Airport with all of your belongings. You will be boarding flight 13 at 12:04 AM as a passenger with the other Newcomers to this tournament.**

**Yours Truly,**

**Master Hand. **

**P.S. There is also a contract in the envelope stating that you must agree to all terms that if you are injured in any way whatsoever, it's your fault for joining-so you can't sue us!**

**P.S.S. Not that you'll actually get hurt! Just a few flesh wounds maybe, heh heh...**

**P.S.S.S. Um....why don't you just ignore what I wrote? I'm a floating hand so it's hard for me to write this small....HERE, TAKE A FREE GIFT! You'll be using this weapon in a lot of brawls.**

_My lips were dry. My hands were shaking. Tears were coming down. I had never felt so happy in my life._

_"...I'm...I'm going...! I'm actually joining Super Smash Brawl! __**YES!!!!!!! YEAH, BABY!!!!!!! FIGHT THE POWER BIACTHES!!!! AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAHAH!!!!!!!!!"**_

_As I continued cheering I noticed something drop out of the letter, and I picked it up. A tiny ball changing colors with lines going through it. On the back was labeled,__** SMASH BALL. **__My grip tightened as I had accidently crushed it between my fingers, and I began to glow different colors! The power....IT WAS AWESOME!_

_"Yes....YES!!!"_

_Coming down from the skies and onto the armies of Medusa, were more of the mighty Centurions! DESTRUCTION!!!_

_**"YES, MWAHAHAHAHAH! DESTRUCTION! DESTRUCTION! DESTRUCTION! DESTRUCTION...!"**_

________________________________________________________________________________________________

"And that was how I had gotten my acceptance letter. DESTRUCTION, DESTRUCTION, DESTRU-"

"SHUT UP!" I gave an _'oof' _as the mushroom headed lady at the window, called Toadette, had whacked me with the Nintendo Airport brochure.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU WERE IN A WAR, will you just buy your ticket and leave already!?"

"Yeah, we have flights to catch!" A voice from the very, VERY long line behind me shouted. As the Toadette threw my ticket at my face, I noticed a nearby clock in the airport and gasped.

"11:45!? CRAP, I'M GONNA MISS THE FLIGHT!" With both the ticket and my suitcase in hand, I ran off! WOW, this is like boarding the Hogwarts Express!

_---_

_And there goes chapter number one. This story isn't 'mainly' focusing on Pit, just this chapter to introduce the dramaticness! I'll update whenevs, but like I said, I have other stories!_


	2. Passing Through Security

_In some chapters, I'll put in a different person's POV. For the first part of this chap, it's Ike's pov then MINE. As a narrator, of course. Enjoy! _

-----

**Chapter 2**

_**Passing Through Security**_

_May 24, 2005. I remember it perfectly. The was the anniversary for the release of the Super Smash Bro.s tournament in Europe. Or as they called it then, Super Smash Bro.s Melee. In fact, it was around middle to near the end of the second tournament for everyone that was competing in it. This had only taken place about a month after my adventures and when my game was done being filmed. Sure, not the first of the series, but at least it didn't have to be 'illegally translated' into English just so America could play it. Unlike the series' earlier games, pff!_

_So here I was, walking through the grounds and observing the grounds of this stage, a place called Hyrule Castle. A bunch of other freaks of nature were around this stage, taking pictures like any tourist. Beside the anniversary, the guy who had started this called Master Hand wanted famous and-'dazzling'- ones such as I to explore the stages and Smash Mansion where brawlers lived during the tournament. This was to have us consider joining the next tournament. I already knew that it isn't just based on our opinion, also on the fan-kids in Japan who vote for whom they want in._

_I'm thinking to myself, "Of course the fangirls will want me in the next tournament."_

_So during that day, I had been introduced to two people. The first one I met, was a pretty boy. Sure, he has the 'good looks' that match to mine, but obviously can't outwit them! Plus, he might be well in sword wielding and battling. He was part of the games in my series before mine took ahold._

_His name is Marth._

_And BOY did he annoy me!_

_Now, the second one I met appeared on and off throughout the day and was quite attached to Marth like a little brother needing attention. _

_This fellow here is called Roy._

_As soon as he learned who I was and that I had become rivalry-like friends with Marth, he followed me too. Every. Waking. Minute. In one day. Asking, saying, and speaking the most RIDICULOUS THINGS EVER. From that day, his voice was stuck in my head._

_"Hi Ike!"_

_"Nice to meet cha, Ike!"_

_"We'll all be friends forever, Ike!"_

_"Looks like your ear is bleeding! You okay?"_

_I never thought I'd be able to, but I somehow managed to get through it all and lived to tell the tale!_

_As years went on, the tournament for Super Smash Bros. Melee ended and all brawlers went home for vacation, or to work on their next game. Marth had found out my phone number in the Nintendo phonebook where I reluctantly accepted him as a pen-pal. Most of the time, he'd use that information to prank call me, which I really hated, but we did actually converse a few times. _

_So a few months ago I got a call from Marth, who had leaked info on the third tournament that would be coming out. Apparently he was in it again, and he had told me how I even made it too! YES! I KNEW I COULD TRUST THE FAN GIRLS! From what he told me, I was to get an acceptance letter in the next few days, but who cares?_

_Even better news. This tournament, the Master Hand would be cutting out several participants from Melee. One of them was Roy. _

_This meant I would never see him. Never hear his greetings. Never have to listen to his rants of world peace. _

_I WAS FREE!!!!!_

"FREEDOM! NO MORE RED HAIRED PHYSCO'S!! NAHAHAHHAHA!"

"AHEM, sir!" I felt someone breathe on my neck. Annoyed at first, I turned around to see who had dared defy my shoulder, but felt awkward at the fact that this man happened to have red hair. Behind him was the line of people who also had to have their luggage checked by security in order to proceed with their traveling.

"Oh...um, sorry?" I said as I began backing away a few steps. I then felt myself push into someone else, and turned around.

_**"OH MY GOD, A MONSTER!"**_ Thinking fast, I pulled out my sword and stabbed it at the creature's shoulder!

"Hey, careful buddy!" The......_thing._..roared. "You better be lucky that most of my body is covered in rock, or else that really could've hurt!"

"Um...I-I'm sorry...Mr. uh...?" I wasn't too sure what to call it since I had no idea what it was. Most of the body was indeed covered in rock, the rest being tanned yellowish muscles. The only property of which it wore that looked humanly was a badge.

_"Goron!"_ He snapped. "I'm a goron! Our species live near Hyrule, and I'm here on work to check passenger's bags for any dangerous threat."

"Oh yeah, I've heard of your kind. You can be employed?"

"YES, we can!" He yelled, pulling my blade out. "Which is why you shouldn't be carrying these around here!"

"Yeah, well I'm off to my flight for Smash Mansion-"

_"Woah! You serious!?"_ I was feeling quite odd with him so close to me.

".........Yes."

"Well, here then!" The Goron threw a stack of papers in my hands. "All guys coming here for the Super Smash Brawl Tournament our supposed to be signing these airport documents to confirm that you're allowed to bring your weapons."

"Gah, I hate paperwork...." I groaned.

"Yeah, well I'm sure Bush does too. Otherwise, he wouldn't have been such a bad president for The United States." He said gruffly spoke while I had taken out the trusty pen of mine that would be scribbling through these cursed papers."By the way, one of the guys representing our lands is a swordsman named Link."

"Yeah, he's supposed to be one of the veterans. What about him?"

"Give him a good beating if you wanna prove yourself as a good swordsman. Eh, laddie?"

_"Hah hah hah...hah...." _My laugh was sarcastic, and annoyed with this guy's ramblings. I detest the ugly.

"Excuse me?"

"Hey, back of the line!" The Goron called to the intruder.

"I don't wanna cut, but I'm in a big hurry! I need to get to flight 13!"

"Flight 13? Thats where all the newcomers are going for the Brawl Tournament!"

A cold wind swept through my spine. The familiarity of the voice and the fact that he was also in the same tournament....

But it couldn't be Roy, who obviously isn't a newcomer!

........

**RIGHT?**

"Whatever your name is, could you pass the same papers to him?" The Goron asked as he handed me the same stack of documents I had.

"Yeah." I grunted, grabbing them and turning around to whoever had come in a hurry. "Here you go-"

"Wow, thanks so much!"

My mouth became dry, and all the happiness that I had experienced in my life scurried away like rats. The boy I was currently looking at was shorter then me, reddish brown hair with a messy hairstyle and had big eyes.

Just. Like. Roy.

Something suddenly trickled out of my left earlobe,he had begun to talk again.

_"Looks like your ear is bleeding! You okay?"_

He sounded JUST like him. NO JOKE.

"I-I-I...u-uh...w-w-ell....."

First instinct that hit me. RUN. I left my documents in a mess, making that Goron start calling me to come back. Halfway through the escape, I had little time to realize that I had dropped my sword!

"HEY, WAIT MISTER! You dropped your sword!"

_**"HEY KID, YOU DIDN'T FILL OUT YOUR WORK EITHER!"**_

I managed to look back for a moment-

He was running after me! Roy was chasing me down, holding onto my sword! WHAT, YOU DON'T THINK HE'S ROY? HE OBVIOUSLY IS! He just changed his clothes and dyed a part of his hair a different color!

_**ROY IS A STALKER, I TELL YOU! HE'S ANOTHER RABID FANGIRL!**_

_**______________**_

"Geez, what freaks! Well, they must have been in the tournament anyway...." The Goron groaned as he bent down to pick up the papers. With all of them together, he stood back up, slightly annoyed with those two hoodlums, who dared passed him! When It comes to an airport where all violent video characters alike appear....there can be LOTS of weapons.

"Bag, please." He demanded, as the next one in line held up a suitcase. That is, BEFORE everyone started flying in different directions screaming as a tiny dented-like motor cycle came rocketing through! A rope was tied down from the handle to the seat, making it accelerate on its own.

_**"FOR THE LOVE OF SHIGERU MIYAMOTO, I HATE THIS JOB!"**_ The Goron screamed in anger as it chased down the loose motor cycle. As the injured citizens struggled to stand, the shortest out of all of them made his way past them.

_"'Scuse me! Move it! I'll be much more better than you'll ever be- _**GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF MY FACE!"**The one that had been next in line was violently kicked down by the the one who had sent the motor cycle out-Wario, holding a box.

_"Is he gone?" _A voice whispered.

"Yeah, fat rock dude's gone."

He dropped the box on the floor, which went up in flames, as Solid Snake flew out!!! With a suit case.

"What do you have in their that they won't let into the airport?" Wario asked him.

"My weapons."

"Oh. Well, YOU OWE ME FOR MY MOTORCYCLE!!"

"It was a piece of junk, anyway." The mercenary replied cooly as he threw from his pocket a wad of cash, "Here, buy yourself a new one!"

"You mean it? AWESOME! I'm getting a bigger one for the tournament!!"

"Why you were accepted, I never will understand." Snake replied as he took a cypher from his suitcase, and flew off with it.

"Your the one who's not even a legal citizen of Nintendo, you immigrant-_**AH!"**_ Before he could react, he was picked up by the back of his jacket by the Goron security guard, who also held the now-fully destroyed motor cycle.

**"HEY!!** We don't take kindly to child-killers here!"

**"WTF?** I'm not even a child killer!"

"You aren't?"

**"NO!** What the hell made you think that!?"

"I dunno, you remind me a killer clown.

_".......What?"_

During this pointless argument, everyone in the line were standing again, but barely. That was when for the third time, they were yet again knocked down. But by a blue ball! This blue ball stopped his running, and stood as a hedgehog.

"Sonic the Hedgehog-here to go through security checking!!!" Such a star-like pose he had made, but was not noticed by the two.

"Are you saying I look like a clown??"

"Yeah, pretty much. I mean, maybe if you got a nose job that what lose the look a bit."

"Hello?" Sonic said, waving his hand. "Need to go through security checking, kinda in a hurry!"

_"I don't even know who that is!!"_

"He was the killer clown in a Steven King movie!"

**"WHAT STEVEN KING MOVIE!?"**

_**"I DON'T KNOW, I CAN'T REMEMBER!!"**_

"Seriously guys, I need to get to flight 13 for the Brawl Tournament!"

**"WELL THAN WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME I LOOK LIKE SOME RANDOM CLOWN?!"**

_**"BECAUSE I CAN, DAMMIT!" **_

_**"WELL YOU LOOK LIKE A POKEMON!"**_

_**"RACIST!"**_

_**"NO I'M NOT!"**_

"I've been trying to get into this tournament for years, and the Gods of Sega finally let me so-"

_**"I SHOULD HAVE YOU ARRESTED FOR SUCH RACISM!"**_

_**"YOU DON'T ARREST PEOPLE FOR BEING RACIST!"**_

_**"UNLESS THEY'RE RACIST CHILD-KILLERS!"**_

_**"LISTEN-"**_

**"HEY!"**

Both turned noticing the hedgehog who now had flames growing from his eyes. He spoke in a voice, that could only have been sung by demons from the fiery pit of Heck below.

**"SHUT THE EFF UP! YOU GUYS HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG IT TOOK FOR ME TO FINALLY GET INTO THIS TOURNAMENT!! EVER SINCE I CAME AROUND, PEOPLE HAVE BEEN DYING FOR ME TO COMPETE WITH THAT FAT-ASS PLUMBER IN BRAWL BUT NINTENDO WOULDN'T ALLOW IT- SO NOW YOU WILL CHECK THROUGH MY BAGS, AND LET ME THROUGH SO I CAN MAKE IT TO THIS FLIGHT!"**

".............."

"...............Well, see ya!"

"GAH!" The hedgehog was astonished to see Wario bite at the Goron's hand, which was not covered in rock. He clutched it in pain, and screamed as the tiny man ran away.

**"GET BACK HERE!! I WILL PROVE TO THE WORLD THAT YOU ARE A CHILD-KILLER!!"**

"Sir?"

**"WHAT!?" **He turned back to Sonic, "WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY NEED!?"

"...My bags to be looked through?"

"Oh right." As if nothing had happened, he merely took the bag from the hedgehog and felt through it with his hand. "So your actually that famous Sonic the Hedgehog everyone's been excited about seeing in Brawl?"

"You betcha!"

"Pardon me!" The red-head behind Sonic complained, as he and his injured family managed to stand. "But we've been waiting in line forever to get to our plane and nearly died at these recent events! He should be waiting at the end of the line!"

"Well, not to offend you or anything but you're just not important to the world whatsoever so sorry. GEEZ."

As the rock man skimmed towards the bottom of the bag, a disturbing sight caught his sight.

"Something wrong, bud?" The blue animal asked of him. "I didn't bring any actual weapons beside the Chaos Emeralds, a trampoline, and my super fast speed!"

"Ok, then, um, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Pulling out from deep inside by the hand, was a familiar not-so humanly fan-girl of our Sonic.

"AMY!?"

"Hi, Sonic!" She squealed, jumping into his arms.

_**"MAM, YOU NEED TO BUY PLANE TICKETS TO BE HERE.**_" The Goron yelled.

"I don't need plane tickets to see my boyfriend leave!" She barked at him.

"Amy, I'm not your boyfriend." The 'boyfriend' mumbled.

**"WELL WHY NOT!?"**

"You fully know well why!"

"Well....I......um.........Oh Sonic, I wish you didn't have to leave me!"

"A-Amy, you know I need my big break!" He choked, somehow withstanding her grip.

"But you've had so many games, can't they count!?"

"Yeah, but this is something I want to do."

"Well, I want to do it with you!"

"Amy, your talking as if we're married!"

She bashed her eyelids. "Then does that make this a proposal?"

"OH GOD, NO." He said immediately dropping her to the ground. "Look, it's like the fans say! If Knuckles and Shadow couldn't make it into Brawl, then neither can Amy Rose. Right?"

"Right......" She sighed sadly.

"I'll write to you and the others, and with me gone you won't have too much trouble from Eggman."

"Fine then. I was going to tell you anyway that every time I'd hit someone, I'll always think of you."

He gave a weak smile at such a compassionate saying. Of course, this moment had to die away quickly as the crowd spoke up.

_"Will you lovers just hurry it up!? Some of us have lives!"_

_**"WHAZAMAA!??" **_Very quickly and from no where, Amy had pulled out her hammer.

_"It's obvious she just wants to have her way with you!"_

Thinking fast, Sonic ran off with his bag.

_**"I'LL KILL EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU IF YOU DARE SPEAK ILL OF OUR RELATIONSHIP, GOTTIT!!?"**_

Stares were earned. All were silent, too wounded to take risk and too smart. That is, except for one of them.

_"Hooker."_

And so on that day, they all witnessed the horrible death of that red-haired man who was soon to come from the line. The Goron was befuddled for a moment, before it hit him.

"I REMEMBER NOW! The movie's called 'IT'!"

------

_I have now introduced two newcomer's problem. Ike paronoid that this Roy twin is a stalker, and Sonic preparing to finally be part of the brawl!_

_Please R&R! Hope none were freaked out by that Sonic posessed part. I was recalling one day when my friends came over to play brawl. Everytime I was Sonic, and standing in front of a weapon that spewed flames, I would pause and say in a dark voice "I AM SATAN. SEGA WILL RULE YOU ALL". _

_I do the same with Mickey Mouse, but it's "DISNEY WILL RULE YOU ALL." :D_


End file.
